Grease and Pearls
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Caroline left 5 years ago after her father died and moved to France with her mother, who died not long ago and now Caroline is back to find her cousin Gary in an Asylum and that she's the only one left supporting him! But wait! Who's this Johnny? JV/OC!
1. The Princess and The Pauper

_Hi! Hi! Totally-T3ii3 and I are indeed at it again to bring you more Johnny Vincent Goodness! Now, there will be French and Italian in here, Italian less so, but also, if you expressly know French or Italian, and there is something wrong with the words or grammar or spelling, PLEASE LET US KNOW! Seriously! Also, I will be touching on a few international law keeping and I honestly don't care, but if you find that I am inaccurate, TELL ME SO IN A NOTE! Not a review! So we can CONVERSE about it rather than fill up the REviews! _

_Now! If you ready Johnny's New Dame 1&2, then I'm going to warn you that Johnny will be portrayed a touch differently that in that series. I know it seems incosistant, but it's fun to portray different sides of a character... Like two different Dementions! Uh... Don't ask questions about Caroline just yet, because I am trying to explain everything I elude to with her. There will be nearly no fights that the OC will be involved in, because you'll soon learn. Anyways... This might be a shorter story that JND1&2, but I dunno. I'm trying to keep the minimum page-per-chapter 9 and the max 10, but we'll see. _

_ENJOY!!!_

_p.s. I apologize if Caroline comes off as Mary-Sue, but really, she isn't. She just has a knock for people thinking she is! ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

Caroline frowned at her Uncle and his wife as they argued about what to do about Gary. "If they don't keep him, what the hell do they expect us to do with him?"

With an eye roll at her supposed Aunt, Caroline cleared her throat, "I don't know, perhaps be his parents for once?"

The two looked to the 17-year-old who'd been away for five whole years. "Excuse me?" her uncle asked, his voice strained not to yell at the last of his beloved Sister's legacy.

"You two have never shown him affection, just sent him to where ever would take him and stopped talking to him. And don't you dare try to bull shit your way through this one, Uncle Max. My mother explained everything to me before she died." Caroline stated sternly.

"Don't you talk about her!" Max bellowed.

"Then don't you talk about Gary like he's some damned burden to you. He's your son. Treat him like it." She then turned to leave but stopped as she grabbed her shoulder bag, "You know, sometimes it seems that I'm the only one interested in behaving like a family member in this family."

With that, she left for Bullworth Academy… Where she had new problems and new enemies… It was as if they expected her to be unstable like Gary had. Unlike him, she was loved by her mother and father before both died. If it were up to her, her parents would still be around and Max and his wicked wife wouldn't, leaving Gary to be loved and accepted and taken care of properly.

But she didn't make the rules and there was nothing she could do about the past… Only the present and future. If Gary returned, she'd see if she could give him what he'd been missing out on: Actual Caring Family.

As the driver dropped her off, she realized she desperately needed a room on campus to avoid the long drive. Readjusting her bag, she inhaled to walk forwards. "Just another day picking up pieces…"

As she was walking up to the main building she heard a wolf-whistle.

"Hey baby!" the obnoxious brown haired Greaser Leader called, "Another day at the grind stone, huh?" The other boys around him laughed at that. Johnny was in a better mood since officially dropping Lola. He now hit on all of the female students- constantly. Even the ones who hated him!

Caroline looked over and blinked, "I'm sorry, but were you speaking to me, you trash bag?" she said, the French accent making the words "Trash and "Bag sound quite elegant.

He smiled at her, totally unfazed by the insult, "Yup!" he said, "You wanna meet me at the football field and play a bit?" he asked. He threw out the worst, most unattractive pick-up lines at the girls. It was a wonder no one had hit him yet.

She didn't laugh, didn't smile, didn't change at all, just stared hard at him, "I think not. I'd rather drown in my own bile. Good day."

Johnny blinked and looked at Rick, "What's bile?"

"Hell if I know!" Ricky smiled at his boss-to which all the other boys burst out laughing and leaning on one another. They loved it when Johnny acted like this.

Caroline shook her head, "Stupid morons." She murmured softly to herself as she continued on her was. She really did not like that Vincent boy. Not at all.

"Hello!" she heard someone sing in her ear, when she turned her head, she was greeted with Pinky's obnoxious face, How've you been?" she smiled.

Caroline smiled just slightly, "Rather peculiar, but honestly, I cannot complain! How was your date last night with Derby?"

She scoffed, "Oh! Let me tell you that is the laaaast time I let him decide where we go. Want to know where he took me? Me?! To a boxing match. Ewww. I mean, sure, I like watching Bif box! Who doesn't like watching Bif box?" she waved her hands around and shrieked at certain syllables and stomped once or twice in anger.

Caroline gasped lightly, "No. He took you to watch sport? Oh you poor dear. I can't imagine how boring that must have been? Perhaps I should speak with him about dating a woman? No?" she offered. Sometimes, people would just start a conversation with her to hear her speak with her accent.

Pinky looked at her, "Oh, would you? You're so persuasive!" She smiled and hugged Caroline in a near-death grip.

Caroline patted Pinky's arm oddly, "This I know." She nodded. "And absolutely would I lend you a hand. I have other matters I need to discuss with the young Harrington regardless. So, fret not mon amie."

"Pinky smiled, "What else have you got to talk to him about?"

"Moving into the Harrington House here on campus. I am afraid that I can no longer stay with my bickering Uncle and his wife. They argue too much and over trivial matters that I care nothing for! And it is rather inconvenient to be driven from the furthest part of the Vale to the Academy." She stated professionally. The pure power Caroline held and her absolute posture and confidence could talk a lawyer out of his own underwear!

Pinky laughed, "Oh, I like the ride, usually. Unless Derby is with me, then it's horrible. He's so nosey!" She sounded disgusted, "He asks me all sorts of dumb questions. Once, he asked if I like that Vincent boy- of course I said no! I don't want Derby having a fit. But, you know, Vincent is really cute! I mean, aw!" she giggled in the most girly way possible and looked at Caroline- expecting agreement. Every girl at Bullworth adored Johnny Vincent- whether they liked it or not.

Caroline raised both brows at Pinky in question, "Truly, now?" she then hummed in thought, "He's brash, lacks eloquence, he needs clothes not from the neighbors dumpster, and a new gaggle of friends, I believe. But I'm sure there is SOMETHING worth an attraction under all that. I just have not seen it."

Sure, she was harsh in a polite way… But that's just the fluffy part of how she viewed Vincent. He was unbecoming to her. She'd yet to see what all the fuss was about. Perhaps, if he cleaned up a bit, she'd see it?

Pinky stared, "Excuse me? He's soooo cute! I mean- Bif is cute too, but Bif is so… Clean." She sighed, "I hate when men look like Derby. Blonds do nothing for me…"

Caroline chuckled, "Perhaps you should try a side fling to get this desire out of the way? See if you can get this Vincent boy? I mean, he is flirting with every female he spots and I heard he's through with that Lombardi girl…" they were now at Caroline's locker, which happened to be next to Pinky's.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll tire of Vincent and yearn for the stability Derby will offer? After all, are you not meant to marry him once you're both able? Why not get a fling in before that?"

Pinky snorted, "I am not marrying Derby. He is always late on dates." Then she sighed, "But Johnny Vincent wouldn't ever date a prep. I mean, sure, I'll try. But the most he does with me is a flip my skirt." She pouted huffily.

Caroline reached over and patted Pinky's shoulder, "Be confident, mon amie. I 'ave a feeling he likes confidence in his women. And don't let him flip your skirt so easily. Be strong."

Pinky smiled, "Okay! You're right! I can't tell daddy no to Derby if I am not confident!"

"Right! Now then. I believe it is time for class, no?" and she lead the way to English, a class the two shared together.

Galloway went on, lecturing about the intricate importance of alliteration. Pinky was drawing pictures of flowers on her notebook instead of paying attention. She didn't have to- she was rich.

Caroline paid little to no attention herself. Her mind wandered towards the subject of Johnny, Marriage, and Pinky… Then, as her eyes drifted out the window, she sighed a bit, wondering how her Cousin was? When they were little, the two were nearly inseparable. Sure, he had problems then, but he was a young kid! And Caroline was raised to be patient.

Before long, the class was over and the two girls wandered back to their lockers to drop off their books.

"That man has a serious problem…" Caroline shook her head. "America is definitely the land of Excess."

Pinky was looking at her nails, "You think they sell Aquaberry-print Nailpolish?" she asked, changing the subject to something she easily understood.

"Prints do not come as nail polish, Pinky. I'm sure we can go after classes and get our nails done." Caroline once more, shook her head at her friend.

"Ladies." Derby greeted, waltzing up to the two young ladies. "Pinky… I need a word with you."

"She'll come and find you when she has the time, Derby… but right now, she and I are a little busy. And when you're free for a moment, I've things to discuss with you myself." Caroline stated brusquely, leading Pinky away one step at a time.

Pinky was gushing over the colors she wanted to paint her nails. She hadn't batted an eye at Derby- but when they were out of sight and ear-shot, she hugged Caroline tightly, "Thank you so much!" she cried.

"Ha, for what, mon amie?" Caroline slightly smiled at Pinky.

"For blowing him off!" she scoffed.

For a moment, Caroline seemed horrified, then nodded. "Ah, yes. Well, I thought it best. Please be a little more careful with your phrases, Pinky?"

"Pinky blinked, "What?" then gasped, "Oh- you-" another wolf-whistle snapped Pinky from her rant and Caroline felt an arm slip around her shoulder. The person smelled like car oil and cigarettes, "Hey." Johnny said to her, "Wanna join me after class for a meal?"

Pinky stood stiff next to them, looking at her feet.

Caroline inhaled then coughed and turned away from him, "I think my friend here would be overly delighted to take my place later… But I have a manicure scheduled. My apologies." She lied. It was for Pinky. "Now, please give me a distance of at least 15 meters so that I might breathe once more?"

Johnny sighed and backed off, "How far is fifteen meters?" he asked.

Caroline held her breath and waved him away, "I'll tell you when to stop." And to be honest, she had no intentions of doing so.

Johnny glared, "I do not smell that badly, thank you! Is it true French women don't shave their pits?" he had the attention span of a child. One question after another until he was satisfied. He blatantly ignored Pinky who was giggling at the interaction between the two.

"For many, yes. I myself was born and raised in the states up until about 5 years ago. Now please leave." She waved him off once more.

"Johnny ignored her request, "Why ya blowin' me off?"

Once more, Caroline looked mortified, then shook her head. "I've not made plans with you, nor do I plan to, so I am not as you so blatantly put it, Blowing you off. What a vulgar phrase!" she scoffed. "Perhaps if you didn't smell like cars and cigarettes, perhaps if you weren't dirty, perhaps if you were clean and had a better charm I'd go places with you… But until then, I refuse your company."

Johnny sighed, "Jeeze, women are so evasive." He said and turned, walking away from them.

Pinky looked at her, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Caroline looked at Pinky, "Always."

"I don't know how to be confident." Pinky told her- as if she hadn't made that blatantly obvious.

Caroline blinked for a moment, "Truly?" She was a little amazed. She'd seen Pinky behave a few times without Caroline around and she exhumed a certain inner strength… But perhaps it was a mask?

Pinky stomped her foot, "Well, not around THAT jerk!"

Caroline laughed shortly, "Oh, so now he's a jerk?" she then shook her head, "Well, you must love yourself. Believe in yourself. Sometimes, it takes a good man to help you see your own personal beauty and strength."

She looked down at Caroline, "How do you know that?"

"It's the story of my mother and father. They just happened to bump into one another. He was a Sea Photographer whose boat sank and no one knew where any of the crew were or if they were alive… But one day, as my mother is walking along a private stretch of beach, she happened upon my father and she took care of him. The two were quick to fall in love and my mother changed seemingly over night. True romance and utter adoration from my father made her glow. I've seen their pictures. Their story is very romantic and if the French know anything, it's romance!" Caroline explained, allowing the passion she had to flow through her accented words.

The other girl nodded without question, "Oh! I see!" She smiled at Caroline, "You should turn that into a screenplay. It'd be a great movie!"

Caroline smiled politely. "I'll have to look into that." She then thought a moment, "Perhaps you just need a French Man? French or Italian. Both are known for being extremely romantic!"

"Johnny Vincent is Italian!" she grinned.

Caroline blinked at her friend, "I would suppose so… But he doesn't live in Italy, Pinky."

Pinky blinked, "Aren't they the same anyways?"

"No. American men are far different from Italian men, I assure you." Was Caroline's response.

She blinked, "Really? Oh, that's exciting!"

Once more Caroline shook her head at her friend. As they say; Ignorance is bliss.

The end of the school day quickly came and went and Caroline had spoken with Derby who said he'd think about it. Caroline and Pinky's plans to get their nails done was a flop so now, Caroline was simply heading back to her uncles home in the Vale.

After a little bit, she heard a bike pedaling quickly behind her, "Hey!" she heard Johnny call, "Hey, hey, girly…"

Caroline glanced back and rolled her eyes, "What now?" she growled, "Please stop the car but keep the doors locked." She told the driver who did as told.

He grinned at her, "Thanks for slowing down!"

Caroline blinked at Johnny, "What is it you want, Vincent?"

"I wanna know where you're off to." He said, "You busy?"

She sighed dramatically, "I'm headed that way." She pointed towards where the car was going, "And I believe we've had this conversation, Vincent. I'm not interested. Or are you really that dense?"

He shrugged, "Well, what's that way?"

"…" she didn't want to tell him that she lived that way because she feared he'd follow her there. "None of your business, Vincent. Now, go away. Stop following me, and stop hounding me with your silly little infatuation."

He sighed, "Yanno, you're not what I expected."

"And how is that? Did you think that because I'm a girl that I'd fall for you like everyone else? Or was it because I'm from France and you figured love was my second language?" she spat.

He laughed, "No, not really. Gary was good for a few laughs, I thought his cousin might be too. Guess not, huh? He inherited all the psycho in the family, yeah?"

Caroline blanched, "How dare you speak about Gary like that! Get away from me this instant you foolish little boy! Don't you dare speak to me again!" she turned to the driver, "Go."

The car pulled away quickly, driving too fast for Johnny to follow.

Johnny sighed and smacked his head off the handlebars. God, he could never get a break.

Caroline got out of the car with haste and went to her room to change into some shorts and a sports bra before heading into the basement to jog off her aggression.

"How dare he!" she growled, amping up the speed to a full out run.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" a familiar voice asked snydly, nearly making Caroline get thrown off her tredmill.

She stopped the machine and stared, "Gary?"

"In the flesh." He responded from his spot leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"My God! Gary! I thought they weren't to release you until next semester!" she smiled, rushing up to him and hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

He chuckled, "I am well. A little pissed, but nothing I can't handle."

She pulled back and looked at Gary, "I am so sorry I was not here for you."

"Don't be." He smirked, "But don't tell the 'rents!" he then made a motion to shush her and left the room.

"Huh!" she grinned, then shook her head and moved back to her tredmill. She wondered what'd happen when he rejoined the class? If they let him.

With a sigh, she continued jogging for a good 50 minutes, clocking quite a few miles.

Dinner was certainly interesting as the two cousins shared all the built up news from 5 years of being apart. Needless to say, Max and his wife, Dianne were extremely nervous and ate and spoke very little.

"When will you return to the Academy, Gary?" she asked at one point.

"I can't until next quarter!" he exclaimed.

"No!" she exclaimed right back. "Well, why not?"

"Law, Caroline." Max cleared his throat a bit. "The law is saying he can't go back until he proves he's changed."

"Is it not illegal to keep anyone from under 18 away from school?" she asked Max.

"That is true… But Gary's actions-"

"I don't care for the past. I understand." Caroline quickly interrupted, then returned to a conversation with Gary.

By the time she was walking through the gates of the Academy the next morning, she was a chipper little thing and sworn to not tell anyone of Gary's imminent return.

Pinky greeted her at the gates, "Hiiii!" she sang, "So, guess who talked to meee this morning?"

"It was either Derby, or Johnny." Caroline smiled, she couldn't help her genuine happiness to have her favorite family member back, that was alive.

"Both! How'd you guess?" her eyebrows rose.

"Lucky, I presume." Chuckled Caroline.

She shrugged, "Derby wants to talk to you. Johnny does too." She handed her a piece of paper.

Caroline didn't look at the paper, "Is it Johnny's number? Because if it is, you keep it. I want nothing to do with him."

"I dunno. I didn't read it." Pinky shrugged and pushed it into Caroline's hands.

Caroline blinked disbelievingly at Pinky, but opened it and looked.

'SORRY' was the first thing that popped out at her, it was in bold, sloppy black letters. And, underneath was a scrawling signature.

Caroline stiffened, "That's interesting… It would appear that I have misjudged his behaviors… Regardless!" she folded up the paper and tucked it away.

Pinky blinked, "Why's he apologizing?"

Caroline hummed into a sigh, "He followed me after school and I had Timothy, my driver pull over and Vincent said something I found utterly offensive and so, I had Timothy take me home."

She nodded, "Oh that's horrible."

"My sentiments exactly. He's more mature than I initially thought, though. He apologized. I was not expecting that." Caroline stated.

"Not expecting what?" Derby asked walking over to the two girls much like yesterday.

* * *

_Did you like the first Chapter? WELL THEN TELL US!!! We love hearing what you all have to say! - Scitah_


	2. Leather and Cashmere

_Sooo... Chapter 2... Remember; Tell us should you be happy, extatic, displeased, enraged, etc. about this story! We love feedback! Also, should you find problems, tell us so we can fix it. Hm? - Scitah_

* * *

"You to be late. Again!" Pinky glared at him, "I was telling her all about our horrible date last night."

Derby scowled at Pinky, "Why would you be sharing our personal life with anyone else, Pinky!" he growled before latching onto Pinky's arm. "You-"

Caroline wrapped her cold fingers around his wrist, "That's enough, Derby. She also told me that you wished to speak to me? What is it?"

Caroline looked at Pinky a moment, silently reprimanding her for causing Derby's brash anger, then gently removed Derby from within range of latching onto Pinky again.

Pinky rubbed her arm and looked away from both of them stubbornly.

"Yes. Well, I figured why the hell not let you stay at the Harrington House?" Derby said stiffly, seeming as if he was now reconcidering.

"Good. This weekend I'll have my things moved. Be sure a room is ready for me." She responded before stepping closer to Pinky, "Shall we, Pinky?"

Pinky smiled, "Yes."

The two wandered off to math and spoke of nearly nothing as if it were utterly the most important something around.

Granted, their talking was not appreciated, but neither seemed to care as the class went on.

Pinky leaned over her notebook, "I think I'll talk to J—" J was her 'codename' for Johnny, "—tomorrow. What do you think?"

"You've my blessings!" Caroline chuckled, ignoring the 'Ahem!' from the teacher.

Pinky glared up at Hatterick, "Excuse me? Were you saying something?" she glared.

Caroline tried to cover up her laughter and large grin.

"Yes! I was attempting to teach you Math! That's what you're here for!" he bellowed.

Caroline cleared her throat after a short fit of laughter. In a quick flood of French words she had told him to kindly go and fuck himself and to lay off the carbs.

Pinky giggled, "What she said." She had no idea what Caroline had said, but knew it hadn't been polite.

The two girls tittered and giggled as Hatterick stammered. He'd no real idea what she'd said, either… And it flustered him. He made a mental note to learn French.

Class soon came to an end, Pinky walked down the hall with Caroline, "I have gym next. Oh, poo!" she huffed, "I hate cheering."

"I prefer the cheering to the violence of sports and physical education." Caroline said.

Pinky laughed, "I forgot you didn't like violence, Caroline."

Caroline nodded, "Yes. Violence is a no-no." She then reached into her shoulder bag, "Here. Have a bon-bon before Gym." She handed Pinky a candy.

"Oh thank youuuu!" Pinky smiled at Caroline and took a big bite.

"You're quite welcome, Mon amie. Now, I have art. That woman knows nothing of art." Caroline harrumphed, popping a candy in her mouth.

Pinky snorted, "She hits on all the boys. Especially Johnny and Ted Thompson."

Caroline shivered, "That is disturbing. Her and that Lombardi girl sound like quite the pair of vixens." She scowled in disgust.

Pinky just giggled, "You have no idea."

"I prefer to stay in the dark on them." Caroline laughed.

Pinky smiled, "Okay, well, I'll see you later, Caroline!"

Caroline waved Pinky away and sighed as she wandered towards Art.

It seemingly took forever for class to be over, finally and Caroline was quick to head back to Max's house to talk with Gary for another night.

Caroline was soon at her locker with Pinky, discussing about the new line of Aquaberry's Girl's Uniform Skirts.

"I am so glad Dr. Crabblesnitch doesn't make us wear those gross green uniforms!" Pinky said.

"Green is an alright color, but I myself prefer pinks, reds and whites." Admitted Caroline.

She shrugged, "I like blue. I don't like pink at all."

"Everyone has their favorites…" Caroline shrugged.

"Did you hear?" One of the students gushed as they wandered past, "Vincent is back with Lombardi! Can you believe it?"

Pinky pouted, "Ohhhhhhh. That's no fun!"

"There is still hope, Pinky. If he broke it off with her once, chances are, she isn't worth the bother." Caroline sniffed indignantly.

"You don't know them two…" She said sadly.

Caroline quirked a brow, "I'd prefer not to know them personally, Pinky. But as an outsider, it isn't healthy to go back to someone like Lombardi. Perhaps you should tell him so. Show that you are concerned for his well being. He might find it endearing…"

Pinky scowled at her, "Caroline, trust me. The only thing Johnny Vincent finds endearing is tight leather pants and big noses!" she screeched childishly and stomped her foot.

"Perhaps he returns to her because she is familiar or because he believes she's what he deserves? Honestly, Pinky. If you're going to keep making excuses then I don't see how any relationship will work for you." Caroline stated with an air of importance and indignance.

Pinky sighed, "You're right. I'll stop." She sighed. However to her dismay, Johnny Vincent and Lola Lombardi came around the corner. His arm was around her shoulders and he was kissing her neck like a vampire might. She was grinning and calling him a 'beast' and then they disappeared around the corner.

Pinky glared, "Oh! That jerk!" she threw her books on the ground and stomped her foot for exclamation.

Caroline gaped a bit, "That was without class… I swear." Caroline shivered. "Do they even have a class on this floor in the morning?"

Pinky just shrugged, "Who knows? All I know is even if he begged me, I'd never date him! Ew!"

Caroline laughed, "Oh, come now, Pinky. Don't tell me you wouldn't mind him calling you his little Bon-bon?" she joked. This was the most hysterical things she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Pinky gasped, "Caroline, that is not funny!"

"I apologize. I could not refrain." Caroline admitted, "I just have a hard time believing you."

Pinky shrugged, "Well, we better be getting home."

Caroline nodded, "Yes. Oh. I forgot something in Music. Excuse me. I'll see you tomorrow!" she then rushed off to the music room, grabbed what it was she had forgotten and quickly raced back to the car where Timothy waited. "Home, please." She requested, a touch out of breath.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into a month, and soon the trees had lost all color and were dead and bare. Caroline spent many of her days at the Harrington House, but most weekends and evenings with Gary.

Pinky had gotten over Johnny Vincent and moved on to Juri. She argued the Jock was 'Easier to talk to' and 'As close to real Italian or French guy that she'd ever met!' Juri was oblivious to her advances, however.

Lola and Johnny were nearly inseparable. Even though a week before they had had a huge fight everyone had seen in the center of The main Foyer. It seemed only to take some of the leech-like passion out of Johnny. This was not entirely a bad thing.

It was the last Friday in October when Caroline was leaving the Harrington House. It was dark and she needed to get something from her Gym locker. She didn't look down and soon felt something crunch under her foot and then groan. Johnny Vincent tried to roll away but his hand was crushed between her foot and the pavement. In defeat he laid there, panting in agony.

Caroline gasped and quickly stepped away, "Mon dieu! What has happened?" she crouched down. She may be a cold hard bitch, but that didn't mean she didn't feel sympathy, empathy, nor compassion for the wounded.

Johnny groaned, "Ted-mother-fucker-Thompson.." he coughed, holding his ribs, which were bruised badly.

Caroline nodded, loose wavy brown hair slipping over her shoulder, "Would you like me to call you a Bus?" she asked, then realized she wasn't saying it right, "Uh, I mean the Ambulance."

He shook his head, "N-no…" he said, heaving his chest with each labored breath. Both of his eyes were bruised and blackening. His nose was red and swollen. It had just finished bleeding and the blood was still dry on his face.

"Hm. Wait here a moment. I'm going to fetch help… I do not believe the nurse is on the grounds, so I'll have to take care of you myself…" she said determinedly. Quickly, she stood and rushed back into the Harrington House and ordered the first two guys she saw to come and help her.

Chad sighed, "Oh, but Caroline, it's late!" He was already in his Aquaberry two-piece pajamas.

Tad nodded, "Tomorrow." He yawned and went to go upstairs.

She cursed loudly at them in French before gripping their wrists, "I care not for your whining! You will help me this instant! I can't carry the boy by myself!"

"What's going on, again?" Tad asked, following her out.

"That Vincent boy is bloodying the walk way and I plan to do something about it! But I cannot carry him by myself! Once you get him to my room or wherever, you may both return to your beds. I promise!" she spoke once more, exasperated.

Why were males so dense?

Tad and Chad irritably picked up Johnny. They were not gentle though, because they still hated him- but they didn't smash him off of walls and steps as they might normally for fear of Caroline biting their heads off! They took the brunette up the steps and into her bedroom.

Chad groaned once Johnny was laid down, "Oh! My new Aquaberry shirt is all ruined with his greasy blood!" Tad huffed in agreement, inspecting all the stains on his own shirt.

"Peroxide takes out blood stains. Thank you, goodbye." She stated quickly, shoving them out before rushing to her private bathroom. Luckily, she'd planned for things like this… Well, okay, not like this, but similar gory things.

She rushed back to her bed and pulled out the scissors. She wasn't about to waste time attempting to strip him hoping that she didn't hurt him worse!

Johnny didn't even argue, he was wafting in and out of consciousness. He'd looked at her groggily for a moment then passed back out.

Caroline quickly cut through his vest and shirt before wondering where Johnny's infamous leather jacket was? Paying no mind, she winced at the sight of early bruising! Even the colder weather couldn't stop the nasty bruises from appearing!

She worked hard for quite a few hours before whipping at her forehead with the back of her hand. "He'll want water…" she murmured in French before standing and cleaning off the scraps of clothing and bandages and swabs. She cleared everything away before heading to her bathroom to grab a night glass and filling it with cold water.

Returning to the bedside, she set the glass down and quickly covered Johnny with the thick comforter and sheets. As she stared down at him, she hummed and went over to her armoire to grab a wine glass and poured 1/3 a glass of wine for herself. Still, she stared. She wondered just what had made Ted so violent towards Johnny?

"I'll just have to wait until he wakes…" she murmured, going to sit by her vanity, writing into a personal journal.

Johnny tossed and turned all that night, but never woke up. It wasn't until the next morning that he jerked awake and looked around the room. He blinked and looked under the comforter and blushed when he saw he was only wearing his briefs. "Where the hell…" he mumbled. He didn't remember Caroline finding him and crushing his fingers. All he remembered was the fight.

"Ah, bien!" Caroline hummed in a tired fashion. "How are you feeling, Vincent?" she then stood and brought over a pile of clothes. "I am afraid that your clothing was unsalvageable and you are going to have to wear these…" she then gently prodded at him. "You also should not move so much. The damage was rather extensive…"

Johnny blinked, "What..?"

Caroline gave him an incredulous frown, then placed her colds hands to his forehead, She mumbled in French about how he had no temperature and how she hoped he had not suffered more brain damage than she already assumed he had.

"Johnny." She spoke, using his first name, "How are you feeling?" She was going to take it one step at a time.

"Lousy.." he said slowly. He felt groggy- and his face hurt.

"How much of yesterday do you remember?" she asked, pushing the glass of water towards him, which she'd dumped and refilled once every hour.

When the glass was in his hand, she picked up two Advil and held them out for Johnny to take.

Johnny took the pills then looked at her, "Me an' Lola had a fight in th'mornin'… then she left… then she came back 'round the night… an' she had that Ted kid an' his friends… an' I couldn' beat 'em all off… an' someone hit me with a bat… an' that's all."

A look of shock and mortification crossed Caroline's features, "Mon dieu! I knew that silly little tart was no good!" she burst, then shook her head and began ranting in French. After she calmed a bit, she turned to Johnny, "Why would you allow her to treat you like this?"

She seemed pretty pissed. This type of behavior was most unappropriate!

He just shrugged and looked at the empty glass in his hands, "I love her…"

Caroline was silent a moment, "I do not believe that. I can not." She then stood and went over to her armoire and riffled through a shoe box before walking back over to place the paper with the large 'Sorry' on it. "A man who cares deserves a woman who cares… Not a tramp who throws childish fits! You care too much for someone who cares nothing for you."

Standing once more, she snatched the glass and wandered to her bathroom to refill it, giving Johnny a moment to take in her words.

He sighed when she returned, "I can't help it. I been with her f-forever…" his voice wavered but he shut his eyes to control himself. He didn't know Caroline, so he wasn't gonna cry in front of her. He only cried around Peanut and that was rare. He was not acting like the obnoxious womanizing jerk he had been when she met him only months before. He was vastly different in this moment than she, and anyone else, thought he could be.

Caroline peered at him before lifting his chin, "And that is exactly why she walks all over you the way she does… She believes that you will always be her back up and until you prove otherwise, she will continue to treat you like garbage." Caroline's green eyes held truth and compassion, something Johnny wasn't particularly used to seeing! Especially from a Prep!

He bit his lip hard, he didn't want to start crying.

Caroline took the glass and set it aside, quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "You know you deserve better. Any one would." She then began to comfort him in French… Running one sentence after the other to sooth Johnny.

He needed a shoulder and she wasn't about to walk away. She saw who he really was now and he needed help.

She felt him move closer and he started shaking. He hated that he couldn't hold it back. But, he did manage to salvage some pride and not out-right bawl.

After a short while, Caroline realized just how comfortable she was. Tilting her head a bit, she blinked in confusion. Why would that happen? She was only trying to comfort him!

Mentally shaking the thoughts away, she remained focused on comforting Johnny.

Johnny stopped eventually but didn't let go of her. He was very fit, she could see the muscles, there was virtually no fat on his whole body. His arms were wrapped around her middle, gripping the fabric on her back in his hands tightly. His face was buried into the crook of her neck and slightly under her chin.

One of Caroline's hands found it's way to Johnny's head, resting just at the nape of his neck. She'd a good hold of him just like he had a good hold of her.

She was typical French girl, thin, fragile feeling. She seemed sculpted almost. A healthy weight.

She smelled of Macintosh Apples and Pomegranate.

Johnny sighed, "Uh… Thanks…" he said after the long moments of silence, "Don't tell no one, a'right?"

She snorted and quickly stood, moving away from him, "Do I seem like someone who shares such things with the world?" Then she grabbed a towel from her Armoire, "Go take a shower, Vincent… Your secret is safe with me." The towel was neatly folded and rested in her hand.

The clothes she'd brought over earlier still sat besides Johnny.

Johnny stood shamelessly and took the towel and clothes and went into her bathroom.

"Should you need assistance on how to start the shower or where anything is, I am here to help." She stated before shutting the door to the bathroom.

She waited a moment before heading over to her vanity and sat down to write some more.

After a while, she heard the water turn on- and half an hour later, it turned off. Then he came out of the bathroom, "I think there's a mistake." He told her. His hair was dropping wet, he was leaning his torso out of the room.

Caroline glanced up, "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You gave me girl's clothes." He said, referring to the clothes she gave him. He never wore Aquaberry.

"No. Those are men's clothing. Put it on. Otherwise you can rush back to where ever in nothing as it snows." She said brusquely.

Johnny sighed and ducked back into the bathroom and tugged the clothes on. He came out and sighed, "No, these are girls clothes, chicky." He frowned. The pants were a cream color and the shirt was a polo. Johnny looked pretty good in the tight Aquaberry shirt and slacks. He just hated them.

"I told you you'd look good cleaned up." She stated haughtily before standing and walking over to tug on the clothes, readjusting a touch here and there. "You should were expensive clothing more often, Vincent. I do dare to say that you look rather attractive now."

She smirked up at him.

He frowned, "Yea, well, these duds aren't gonna look so good if I wore 'em t'work on a car." He told her, "I hate dressin' up. I gotta do it every damn Sunday an' it blows."

Caroline laughed lightly at that. "Have you never wondered that if you were to dress nicer that you'd get more feminine attention? Women like a man who can show himself off in nicer clothing."

He shrugged, looking at the polo, "Not really. I kinda always figured chicks were more int'a personality than looks…" he admitted.

Caroline shook her head with a laugh, "Depends on the woman… But looks are what makes her come around to find out about who you really are, Vincent." She reached behind her head and pulled her pony tail out. Her roots were aching to be freed from the restraint.

That brown wavy hair was full of body and volume and it reached the line of her belly button. It was a wonder her hair was healthy for how long it was. She turned away and began combing through the long waves with her thin French Manicured nails.


	3. Heals and Biker Boots

_Enjoy - Scitah_

* * *

His eyes got wide, "Damn! You look good!" he smiled at her.

She looked back at him with a knowing and cat-like smirk, "Thank you, Johnny." She knew exactly how to be a tease… And there was a point, "Looks are eye catching, Johnny… That's why they're called looks."

He blinked, "Oh…" the scratched his neck, "So, I sortta totally proved ya point, huh?"

Caroline chuckled lightly at Johnny, "Oui. Yes you did." Moving to her Vanity, she picked up a brush and began gently brushing her hair as she turned to look up at him, "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

"Really? I'm buying." She stated, blinking at him.

He grinned, "In that case!"

Once more, Caroline laughed, "You'll need to wait a moment. I must change and get ready." She turned towards the large mirror on her Vanity and continued brushing her hair at a faster pace.

He sighed and plopped down to the bed.

Caroline was quick to finish brushing her hair and soon gathered clothes from her large closet next to the bathroom and changed in there, the light on, allowing Johnny to see her blurred figure through the frosted glass.

Johnny, being the hormonal teenager he was, grinned like a pervert and stared intently at the shadowy figure.

When she stepped out, she was in her favorite colors, or at least, two of the three… Red and white.

A deep maroon leather jacket covered a white tank top with the same maroon colored leather on her thick belt and knee high riding boots. She wore nylons that made her legs just a touch darker and a slight bit shinier, and a white jean mini-skirt. On her neck were three strings of black pearls.

If Johnny paid her any attention, he'd realize that those pearls were worn every day.

Johnny wolf-whistled low, and then grinned, "Daaaaamn." He exhaled, "You look- wow… Awesome."

A slight blush covered her dark cheeks, "Thank you." She then grabbed a red leather purse and stuffed a few things into it before throwing it over her shoulder, "Ready?"

Before he could answer, she pulled out a red and pink cell phone with white buttons and dialed a number, "Timothy? Pick me up at the Academy?" she paused, "Thank you." And hung up.

He blinked, "Ya got a thing for red an' white, yeah?" he asked, then gasped, "Waiiit! I am not goin' out in these!" he pointed at the polo.

"I like pink, too…" she stated, looking him over, "Why not? If I didn't know you, I'd try to earn your affections." She admitted nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes, "Lemme at least grab my jacket at the auto shop, a'ight?" he turned to the mirror and pushed his hair back. He didn't use a lot of grease to hold his hair in place to begin with, but didn't like is laying flat on his head like that.

Caroline turned away to hide the triumphant smirk on her face, "Best hurry. Timothy will be here in ten minutes…" She loved it when she won.

He sighed, "Yea…" and hurried to the Auto Shop and grabbed his jacket.

Caroline waited for him outside of the shop. It was a weekend and it was far too early for anyone else to be awake, so the two were pretty much to only people around on Campus.

When he returned, she quickly glanced him over, then led him towards the main gates where a black Cadillac with tinted back seat windows waited.

Timothy held the door open for Caroline, quietly complimenting her on her attire before shutting the door and leading Johnny around to the other side. He held the door open for him as well.

When all three were situated, Caroline looked at Timothy who stared back at her through the rear view, "Know of a good bakery or café?"

He nodded, "On it." And drove off.

Needless to say, Johnny Vincent was impressed. He never had gotten driven around before. It was kind of exciting. And the back seat had lots of buttons. He liked pressing them. He rolled the windows up and down and laughed childishly as he did so. "This is such a cool car!" he said, "It's sexy, I'll tell you that. With a bit of a tune-up, and a vinyl roof, I bet ya could get so many chicks with a set'a wheels like this!"

Caroline chuckled and Timothy frowned. Timothy wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"I'm glad you like the car, Vincent…" she shook her head, "Even if it just to pick up chicks…" she then laughed at the phrase.

He looked at her, "Don't you think sexy cars make guys more attractive?"

"Perhaps… That or gay. Depends on the car, I believe." She admitted with a shrug of one shoulder.

He paused a moment, "Is a vinyl top Cadillac convertible gay?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Depends on the year… I believe that the older Cadillac's have a more feminine charm…" she offered.

"Do I look like the kind'a guy who'd look at anything after 1972?" he asked her seriously.

"Listen, you asked a general question and I answered." Was her answer.

He just sighed, "Fine."

Timothy shook his head, "He's not like your normal batch of friends, Ma'am."

Caroline nodded. "I'm well aware of that."

"Nor your usual batch of dates."

Johnny looked up, then blinked, "Date?" he asked and cleared his throat, "No way."

Caroline laughed, "He's not my date, Timothy… Just… A stray I picked up and am treating to Breakfast."

"If you say so. I'm just concerned is all… Most of your friends don't wear that type of jacket with their nicer clothing…" Timothy added.

Johnny frowned at the driver, "This is not 'nice clothing' pal. These are girl clothes."

Timothy looked oddly at Caroline who waved for him to not respond. He nodded and pulled up in front of a rather nice ritzy café. "Here you are, Ma'am."

He then got out and walked around, opening the door for Caroline.

Johnny blinked. He didn't understand this upper-class society.

When Caroline was out, she waited for Timothy to open Johnny's door, hoping Johnny wouldn't be all impatient.

Johnny got out the moment it was opened, "Thanks Tim." He said to the driver.

"It's Timothy, if you please?" Timothy sniffed then got back into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Come along, Johnny." Caroline called, linking her arm around Johnny's and leading him inside the warm and calming café full of zen greens and calming blues and blond wicker.

Johnny raised and eyebrow, "It legal t'smoke dope in here, too?" he snorted looking at the wicker furniture and 'funky' wallpaper.

Caroline chuckled once more at Johnny. "You live in the 50s, Johnny… Welcome to the 21st." she lead him to a table and sat them in a corner far from the ears of any in coming customers.

Johnny just shook his head, "I like the 50s. Life was simple…"

"Life becomes more and more simple the further into history you get, Johnny." Caroline smirked.

A waiter came over, obviously not liking Johnny the second he saw him, "May I take your orders?" he said in a French accent to which Caroline quirked a brow.

She prattled off a Latte, Tall, and a Breakfast Croissant in French, causing the waiter to look shocked and confused.

Johnny looked at the menu, then to the waiter, "Ya got anythin' without soy?" he asked- nothing on the menu sounded remotely familiar and in the ingredients listed on the back 'Soy' was a main ingredient in each dish.

The waiter recomposed and sniffed haughtily at Johnny.

"Get us two breakfast croissants with ham and eggs… Don't get fancy with them, they're only breakfast. I want a tall Latte. You can get fancy with that." She looked to Johnny, "What do you want to drink?"

Johnny snorted, looking at the list, "Ya got regular coffee? Nothin' with all that fancy shit in it?"

The waiter went to reply snottily, but Caroline snapped her fingers at him, "If you say anything rude, I will shut you down. Do you understand me? Now, go get our orders and if you get anything wrong, you'll be fired before I even leave." She then waved him away like a fly.

The waiter stammered a moment, then slightly bowed, "As you wish, Madame."

Johnny grinned at her, "Nice!"

She blinked up at him, "Thank you. I do try." She boasted jokingly.

He smiled, "Yer a pretty cool chick."

She chuckled, "I've always wanted to be a baby chicken." She mocked lightly. She couldn't help but joke with Johnny. And to think, she wouldn't have given him the time of day if he hadn't gotten his ass handed to him by the Jocks on the Harrington House doorsteps!

He smiled, "Good t'see ya got a sense'a humor. I was worried ya'd keep blowin' me off." He told her.

She frowned at his wording, "Why does everyone use that phrase?" then she caught something, "And this is not a date, Vincent."

He blinked, "I know…" he said, rubbing the vack of his neck, "After ya saw me at my worst this mornin' I don' see how ya can even be 'round me." She had no idea about the troubles of his life. He acted very carefree, rebellious, but in the end, he was the most insecure and nervous little thing. His mother had left when he was very young- and his father was a horrible parent. The second he had enough money, he dumped Johnny at Bullworth and ran off. Johnny did not blame his father- he took it all on his own shoulders. He had not been a good enough son, that was all. So, he toughened himself up at Bullworth- and hoped some day, he might fulfill those expectations.

Caroline scoffed, then leaned forwards and pointed at him, a very strong look in her eyes, "I see you, Johnny Vincent. And I'll never forget who it is I've discovered. You might think that I am stuck up or col hearted, but I assure you, I choose when to be such things. You are now my favorite puzzle. So, you can either pour you soul out onto the table to me, or we can continue this game. Either way, I will learn all there is to learn about you. No one has an easy life, not even those of us with the money to purchase momentary happiness!" she sat back, "And I don't frighten easily, Vincent. So, you'll have to try harder."

Johnny looked confused, "I'm not hard to figure out, Caroline." He told her.

"Oh? Then explain your hidden self esteem problem?" she challenged.

"What self-esteem problem?" he frowned.

"It's why you keep returning to Lola… Why you sometimes behave the way you do." She stated simply, then fell silent as the waiter brought their orders over.

When he went to walk away, she grabbed his arm, "Did you put any bodily fluids in our orders?"

"N-no!" he seemed appalled.

"Did any one else put bodily fluids in out orders?"

"Of course not! We're four star! We wouldn't dream of doing that!" he exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me. Any insects, pesticides, or rodents?" she pressed.

"Absolutely not!"

"Good. Now go away!" she waved him off again.

Johnny had his face in his hands and it barely concealed his barking laughter.

Caroline smirked at him, "Amused, are we?"

He nodded, "Oh my God! Bodily fluids!" he snorted and shook his head, "You're crazy!"

"Not the worst I've heard… But now you must settle down so that we might continue our conversation." She stated, using a fork and knife on her croissant breakfast sandwich.

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes and tried to calm himself. Not even his boys acted like that!

Caroline took mice-like bites, eating politely.

He looked at her, "So, conversation?" he asked, biting at the croissant.

"Oui, oui." She nodded, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a napkin then placed it neatly on her lap. Taking a small sip of her Latte, she finally looked at Johnny, "Your self-esteem. I was saying that it explains why you keep returning to Lola and sometimes behave the way you do. I just didn't know the reason as to why your self-esteem was so low?"

"It's not low." He said, eating the total opposite and chugging down his coffee and wiping his mouth with his arm.

Caroline grimaced and looked away for a moment, then looked back at him, "You're about to get defensive, because it is. You can't lie to me, Vincent. Your act does not dazzle me as it does everyone else."

He sighed, "Low… Low in a bad way? It's not bad… Doesn't stop me from doin' just like it does the nerds." He said.

"You're trying to deflect towards the Nerds, now. Johnny…" she reached across and placed a cold fingered hand on his wrist, "What happened before Lola? What happened in your past?"

He smirked, "You take psychology? Yer pretty good. I had'a talk to the guidance counselor once- I bet you could get her sacked an' take her place." He told her.

She sighed and retracted, "You're doing it again."

"Doin' what?" he asked.

"Deflecting. You're trying to draw attention away from yourself and are trying to get out of answering the question." She took a sip of her Latte. "Is it something to do with a grandparent?" She was just gonna start guessing until she got it.

He snorted, "No." he didn't even know who they were.

"Aunt or Uncle? A cousin?"

"Nah." He said, waving a dismissive hand.

She paused and her head tilted, "Your parents?" but it was more a statement than a question.

He shrugged, "S'pose so. Dunno. Never thought 'bout it before…" he stabbed the Croissant with a knife, then sliced it in half and bit at the middle- ignoring the sides of the Croissant itself.

"What did they do? What happened?" she pressed, observing his behavior.

He shrugged, "Nothin' much."

"More lies." She said, displeased. Shaking her head, she pushed her half eaten sandwich away. "What ever happened is something to you, Johnny. Whether you admit it or not."

He sighed, looking down, "I don' like talkin' 'bout it." He told her slowly.

"Obviously." And the way she said could have easily been heard as her calling him a 'Coward'.

He glared, "Look; I ain't told no one but Peanut in all my life. H-he swore he'd take it t'the grave!" he said snappishly. "How can I tell some chick I barely know? You're a cool chick- but I don't know ya well enough… I can't…" he sighed and slumped back in his chair.

For a long moment, Caroline stared hard at Johnny. Then, she began sifting through her purse and slapped a $100 on the table and pulled out her cell phone, "Timothy? Come and pick me up." And with a curt nod to herself, she stood and made for the door.

Johnny stood and followed her, "The hell ya want from me, chick?!" he snapped, grabbing her arm. He didn't touch her hard- in fact it was almost timid. " Ya gona look down on me for not wanting to talk about it?!" he shouted, flaring, she had hit a nerve. "Fine! Fine! My ma up an' died an' my old man dumped me at Bullworth when I was a little brat! That's the big damn secret! There's ya fuckin' puzzle." He glared and turned and began to walk away from her. He had an intense adrenaline rush and was shaking. But, he wanted to start crying, too. He didn't like saying it.

Caroline quickly went after him and stepped in front of him, just staring up at him for a moment. And by the time Johnny seemed ready to snap at her again, she latched onto his jacket and pulled him down, pecking his cheek then hugging him tightly. "I apologize."

Johnny was tense, he didn't hug her back. He was still shaking and his eyes were locked firmly on the ground. This may have been the most emotion he's ever felt in his life. It was like when someone shook up a bottle of soda. The cap tried to keep the contents in but eventually, it hits it's breaking point and explodes. He felt like he just exploded.

Caroline pulled back and reached up, gripping his face in her thin and cold-fingered hands, "Johnny? I am sorry that I pressed and threw a fit. It was not my place. I did not know that you were so…" she glanced away in thought. "Unfortunate."

He glared, "don't pity me." He said sharply, "That's the last thing I need." He pulled back from her.

She blinked rapidly for a moment, hurt by his anger towards her apology. "I was merely apologizing. But if you choose to behave like this, fine. Let us forget everything that had happened." She then began walking back towards the front of the Café.

He frowned, then sighed, "I'm sorry too…" he mumbled, "I get touchy… Then I act like a bitch. Funny, 'cause that's what I always try not t'do…"

Caroline stopped and looked back at him, "I understand." She glanced down, then turned fully towards him, "My mother and father were picturesque and gave me a fairy-tale life. We had lived in New York for a long time until roughly five years ago. My father died and his dying wishes were for us to meet his side of the Family in France. My mother and I left and I was put into an All Girls' Boarding School where cousin's of mine attended. By the middle of the last year, my mother fell ill. It was a mystery and I wrote it off as Heartbreak. She died as well and I finished out my year and then came back here to were Uncle Max and his wife lived."

She paused, "I'm an orphan… And it does not entirely compare to your past… But it is my own."

He looked down a bit, "Wel, least ya got good memories, yeah? Last thing I remember's my old man was…" he kicked the ground and exhaled a bit shakily. She realized he was disclosing incredibly private information to her- he was trusting her. "Was at th'gates… I was uh- askin' him…" he had been begging and crying, "Not t'leave me… He kinda pushed me…" he had thrown Johnny, "An' when I started actin' up, he drove off… Ain't heard from him since…" he remembered sitting on the curb, crying for house. He felt like doing it again every time he thought about that day. Hell, he'd barely been eight years old. His mother had only been dead a few months.

Caroline covered her mouth in awe and disgust, "Oh, Johnny…" he voice was soft. "If it is any consolation, No one but the Smith's know of my parents' deaths." She glanced down at Johnny's shoes a moment, "And you, now."

He looked up, "Yeah?" he moved a little closer to her, "Well yanno, eventually it ain't so bad…" he tried to smile, but it was hopeless. Yes, he could forget it- and she could forget it- and other things could take place. But in the end, every time they thought about it, they'd feel sick. He sighed and finally closed the gap between them, "Kinda funny a rich girl like you has th'same issues as a greaseball…"

Caroline suddenly looked a might insecure, but stared up at Johnny bravely, "Funny… I've never seen you use grease in your hair, Vincent." Her eyes searched his, but for what, she didn't know. Her stomach twirled enough to make her realize how close they were and not really care.

He smiled and laughed, turning his head to the side, then back to her, "Well, I only use a bit to keep this mess-" his fingers smacked the bangs irritably, "In line."

She giggled a bit, licking at her lower lip before returning to eye contact, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what mess you refer to." She teased.

He smiled, "Weren't it Shakespeare who said we judge ourselves more harshly than others judge us?" he asked her, leaning back, feeling a bit more at ease now.

She shrugged lightly, glancing down, "Might have been. I wouldn't know.. I'm not big on reading." She admitted.

"Really?" His eyebrows rose, "Damn!"

Her head titled, almost shamefully, "I have… Ah… Dyslexia…" the word almost didn't come out of her mouth.

He blinked, "that thing where ya read backwards?" he asked.

She suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Sort of… The letters never make sense… To me."

He blinked, "It's okay… Lots'a people have it." He said, "I mean, so what? You're a cool chick anyway, so what's it matter?" he was trying to make her feel better, "I mean- out of all the fucked up things in the world to have, that ain't near as bad as- like- autism!"

Caroline bit her lower lip and nodded, "True. But everyone expects me to be perfect… To never have a flaw. And that is a secret not even Gary knows." She looked ashamed once more, "I can't bare to tell him." She thought a moment as to why. "It's hard for me to explain why… But I can not tell him that."

He shrugged, "Hey, some guys can't cross bridges, some people can't get in planes, you can't tell Gary. No big." He smiled at her, "It don't change ya. Just makes ya human, s'all."

Once more, Caroline looked up at Johnny and just stared for a moment. She heard Timothy pull up in front of the Café, but stepped towards Johnny. "Thank you, Johnny." She then stood on her tip toes and pecked him lightly on the lips, "You have no idea how much your words mean to me." She whispered, then stepped back, "I must go, now. I'll see you later." And she practically skipped to the car, where Timothy held the door for her.

Glancing back with her right leg still out, she smiled, waved, and blew a kiss to Johnny before sitting all the way in, allowing Timothy to shut the door and eye Johnny before rushing around to drive Caroline quickly away.

Johnny grinned and strutted back to the Tenements. He didn't care- for once- about Lola, about his hair, what he wore, or his dad. His mind was locked solely on the little French girl who seemed to have all the answers.

"Miss?" Timothy asked as he drove her back to the Academy.

"Yes?" she asked, partially paying attention. She was too happy to be bothered.

"Is it a date now?"

* * *

_LOL! I love Timothy. I'm going to have to describe him thuroughly at some point... I didn't really expect him to become so... Involved. Yanno? - Scitah_


	4. Jeans and Skirts

_Alright... This chapter is longer than I'd like, but I'll give it to you anyways. - Scitah_

* * *

After reporting Lola and the Jocks to the office- and making sure they got in plenty of trouble, Caroline wanted to go and tell Johnny about her good deed for him. However, no where she looked, he was. In the end, she had to wait for him to come to her. That didn't take long… It was freezing cold one night at nearly nine when she stepped outside the Harrington House to free herself from Pinky's non-stop chatter when she saw him. He was limping towards her, holding his ribs and sighing, "Hey," he said, looking at her, "So, guess what…" he smiled tentatively at her.

She rushed over to his side, "What ever it is, it can wait… I'll patch you up-"

He sighed, "Alright." He said, "I think my ankle's twisted an' my ribs hurt like a bitch…" he said.

She tisked quietly and began helping him inside, taking the time to let him take it at a reasonable pace. Once inside, she bypassed everyone and helped him all the way up to her room, where he took up his favored spot on her bed and she went off to grab the med kit.

"You simply must stop visiting me this way… One day," she paused and sat besides him, "You won't make it and I do not want that."

He blinked, "What ya mean?" he asked. She noticed that he didn't smell like car oil and cigarettes.

"I mean that I fear for your life. You cannot keep getting into fights!" she said bluntly. But it was obvious, the care behind the words.

He smiled, "well, I didn' have a choice. I got jumped!" he told her.

She gasped, "By whom?! Why?" she seemed generally appalled. She never understood how people couldn't control their aggressions.

"Them Jocks, again." He sighed, "Cause someone told Crabblesnitch and they think it was me."

Caroline paled and went wide-eyed, hands over her mouth. She didn't say anything, made no movements, made no noise… It barely seemed as if she breathed.

He blinked, "Ya okay?" he asked.

She blinked a bit, "It's my fault…"

He did a double blink, "Really?"

She nodded slowly and stood, walking away a bit with her back to him, "I wanted to help. They shouldn't have gone unpunished… I thought…" she crossed her arms before placing her head in her right palm, "Mon dieu! I am so sorry, Johnny… I thou-" she sighed and turned back to him, "I wanted to help you…"

He was grinning, "Damn! No one's ever done that for me before."

She had to double take, "Y-You are not upset with me? I mean, it is because of me that you are in that condition!"

He shrugged, "I've had worse!"

She sighed shortly, "Obviously, Johnny! But that does not excuse the facts! Those thickheaded morons-" a few French curses flew in here, "- deserve nothing but being locked away somewhere far, far away! Who the hell do they think they are?!" she was now pacing angrily back and forth.

Johnny limped to her and hugged her, "It's okay." He said softly, "I'm fine."

She gripped onto him, "No. It is not. And no, you're not. You're injured and it remains my fault!" Her words seemed to have lost a bit of their vigor.

He sighed and just hugged her, "It's all your fault, now please fix my foot?"

A short laugh escaped her and she nodded, "Oui." And she did. Taking care of Johnny and patching him up. "There. Finished." She murmured, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand before standing to begin clean-up.

He pulled her down and kissed the spot behind her ear.

She gasped lightly and blushed darkly, "Johnny… What are you doing? And… More importantly, why are you doing it?"

He laughed, "I'm kissin' ya 'cause I like ya!" he said, his arms locking around her waist.

A small smile crept onto her face and she wouldn't look at him as she said, "Oh."

"Oh." He repeated and kissed her again, "Ya like me too, right?" he seemed almost desperate for the answer.

Quickly, she looked up at him and nodded, then returning to looking downwards. She was so embarrassed by his blatant displays… His words.

He loosened up, "Ya real nervous, huh?"

She looked at him again, "I've… Never…" her head shook hopelessly.

He grinned, "Virgin?"

She blushed deeply and looked away, "It is hardly funny, Johnny!"

He kept grinning, "I don't think it's funny! I think it's cute." He had her back pressed to his chest, and his chin resting on her shoulder, looking up at her with big eyes.

She scoffed, turning her head from him, "Cute, funny… Pathetic… I've never…. Been in any relationship… Never had a boyfriend…" she prattled.

He rolled his eyes, "So? Only relationship I ever been in's with a slut. A slut who ain't good for nuthin'. I wish I was still a virgin." His breath hot on her neck.

She shivered, "At least you've experience, Johnny. Please stop breathing on my neck… I feel-" she shook her head to explain, "Odd… Especially when you breathe… On my neck…"

He smiled, "Ya like it?" he kissed the spot he'd been breathing against.

Instantly, her breath left her lungs and her chin hit against her collar bone. Goose bumps covered her from head to toe. She really was untouched. A pathetic, whimpering "Mm-hm!" was her response.

He grinned and did it again, she felt his hand slide down her arm, then brush over her hand, and finally rest upon her thigh.

She was entirely flushed and became quite limp in his arms, leaning back against him. Her neck was entirely exposed to Johnny as she rolled her head back onto his shoulder. She seemed almost doll-like and extremely subject to Johnny's whim.

Johnny smirked and slid his hand over the inside of her thigh while his lips caressed the one spot on her neck.

Instantly, her hand slapped over his wrist, gripping tightly. She turned, fear in her eyes, blush still in place. She looked rattled, "Don't do that…" Her eyes darted around a bit as she caught her breath, "I-I…"

He smiled, "Aw, c'mon!"

A frown crossed her features, "No! I am not some common Tart, Vincent! Nor am I some common fool!" she stood.

He sighed, "Sorry." He said and held her hands in his, looking up at her, "I didn' mean it that way."

She glanced down, then sighed lightly, "It is alright. I'm just not ready for such things. We may know each others' darkest secrets, but we know very little about who one another is. We must take our time. I do not wish to rush."

He smiled, "Okay…"

She gave him a wary look, then stepped back, away from Johnny, "I have to get ready for bed. Perhaps it is time you left?"

He smirked, "Have I got to?"

With a simple stare, it was obvious that the answer was 'Now.' She didn't want to run the risk. Run the risk of carelessly throwing away her virginity to a guy she just barely knew. Sure. He was sweet at times, had problems, was attractive and knew spots she never thought she'd had on her body… But, she was stone set against haphazardly having sex.

He smiled, "Okay, okay!" he kissed her, "You win."

Caroline nodded, "Of course I win. Now go. Before we get snowed in or something!" she stood stoically, hands griping elbows as she rested her weight on her left leg to watch him go.

He smiled once more and left, walking backwards until he was at the door. Then he disappeared and she saw him dashing to the auto shop from her window.

Releasing a short and quiet laugh, she shook her head at Johnny and then began to get ready for bed. Tomorrow, would possibly be the most interesting day, because Pinky, Mandy, and Angie were going to head up to discuss the possibilities of a school dance to Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Caroline would be going, but her weekends belonged to Gary, who was set back by another two months on his return.

Shutting off lights as she moved through her Antique French Decorated room, Caroline slipped into bed and as she began to breathe deeply for sleep, she caught Johnny's scent and seemed a bit confused. She turned her head into the pillow and inhaled deeply.

He smelled good without the stench of Cigarettes and Grease.

The next day, when she left for her first class, she felt someone's arms lock around her waist and soft lips kiss that spot on her neck.

"Morning!" Johnny sang.

Caroline laughed lightly, "Bonjour. How are your wounds?" she asked, lightly poking at his ribs which had been bruised.

He winced, "Well, they were feeling okay."

Caroline scoffed, "Oh, Mon Dieu…" she mocked.

He smiled at her a bit, "Well, ya poked me awful hard there, girly."

Her brow quirked, "You must be hurt worse than I realized, then…"

He shrugged, "I'll live."

"I would suppose so, since you are breathing well, which means your ribs are not broken and puncturing your lungs." She stated and began moving towards the school, "Don't you have a class?"

He smiled, "I decided t'skip."

Caroline gaped a bit, "Porq-Why?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"School is highly important to everyone's futures. And knowledge is very powerful. Your cutting class denies you free power." She responded.

He shrugged, "It was just tune-up course. At one, I've got math- I won't skip that." He said.

She glanced about for a moment, then looked back at him, "And rather than sleeping in, you came to greet me?"'

He smiled, "Yeah!"

She laughed and shook her head, walking away, "Go on, then. Go do what it was you were planning on doing." Halfway to the doors, she turned and laughed, seeing him still there, "Go! Shoo!" she then waved and continued to the door.

He ran after her, "I wanted to steal you for the say!" he smiled, "Please?"

She laughed again, "No!" she couldn't be totally serious at the moment. "I have class. But then again, I do know everything they talk about." She shoved that aside and looked slightly sternly at Johnny, "And what exactly is it you planned to steal me away to do?"

He shrugged, "I dunno!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, figure it out. I've still got 15 minutes…" It was then that Pinky came bursting out of the doors, Mandy and Angie close behind. The three were talking animatedly until Pinky spotted the two and froze slightly.

Just because she said she was "So totally over Johnny Vincent!" didn't mean she actually was.

Caroline watched as the two other girls said goodbye to Pinky and kept talking as they wandered away to the Girls' dorms.

Pinky looked between them, "What's going on?" she asked.

Caroline looked Pinky dead in the eyes, "We were conversing… Is that such a crime to do, Pinky? Can one person not converse with another?" She knew that Pinky had a hunch at what was really going on, but she wouldn't let that bother her.

Pinky shrugged, "Okay…" she said slowly.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Wanna come to my hangout?" he asked Caroline- ignoring Pinky.

"Is it as dirty as the underside of an automobile?" Caroline asked. She did NOT like dirty things.

He shook his head, "Nope!"

She gave him a skeptical eye and thought hard for a moment, "Will your friends be there? I'm not fond of being surrounded by males."

He shook his head, "No. They're in class."

She clacked, "Is there any excuse?" she murmured, "Fine. But if I am unpleased, I will leave, do not doubt that."

Johnny nodded, "Okay."

Pinky was looking at Caroline as if she'd been stabbed in the back.

Caroline looked over at Pinky and sighed at the girl, "Mon amie… You proclaimed that you were over him… That you were into another. And you never went for it. I did not chase after Johnny. It just happened. Do not feel badly." Her hands had clasped onto Pinky's shoulders then lifted as Caroline turned and walked off with Johnny.

Pinky growled, "I'm never speaking to you again!" and she went running away.

Johnny blinked, "What's all that about?"

With a chuckle and a wave of her hand, Caroline responded, "She, like every other girl, seemingly, liked you. I told her to make a move but she became like a statue. Then she declared to not like you anymore. She'll get over it sooner or later. I'm her only female friend, so she'll eventually crave my friendship once more. I do not mind." And she didn't. She allowed Johnny to see just how cold she really could be.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Nice." He said sarcastically.

She paused her steps and eyed him, "What?"

"Seems mean…" he said.

"Would you prefer she go with you today? Because I can go and get her and head off to class." Caroline offered calmly. "If you want to cater to Pinky, be my guest. She must learn not to get so hurt when someone takes the opportunities she didn't get up in time to fetch."

Johnny sighed, "Caroline, I don' like 'er. But it sucks when people ya like go off with a friend. I know- I know ya right- let's drop it."

She nodded, "Fine by me." And they continued walking.

He sighed again, "Caroline?"

"Oui, Johnny?" the 'J' was softened when she said his name after the French 'Yes'.

He laughed, "Wow." He totally forgot what he'd been about to tell her when she spoke.

She gave him a confused look, "Wow? What is so funny?"

"How ya said my name!" he said.

Caroline still seemed lost, "Euhm… If you say so." She didn't realize how she'd said it, just that she did and somehow, it was funny.

He just smiled and shook his head, "Wow… So-oh-" he faltered then laughed, "The tenements are pretty dirty. The other hide out and bar we gave over t'Hopkins ain't so bad though."

"Do you have wine, there?" Caroline asked, "I only drink wine, Johnny." She did it again! Softened the 'J' on his name! She didn't even mean to. It just happened.

He grinned when she said it, but shook his head, "I'm sorry, we don't."

"C'est la vie…" she shrugged, pocketing her hands in her long fur lined pink suede jacket.

He blinked, "Huh?"

Caroline looked at him, "Oh! C'est la vie means That is life." She explained.

He nodded, "Oh… Okay… That's real French!" he said, Mr. Stat-the-Obvious.

"Hm-hm!" She chuckled, "Oui."

He blinked, "I know some Italian."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile, "Speak to me in Italian, Johnny." This time, she said the 'J' like a 'J'.

He thought a moment, "What do you want me to say?"

She laughed, "I don't know. Just say something. Tell me about your least favorite things in Italian! How about that?"

He laughed, "Alright… Let's see… Odio delle done che usa lei per il denaro e non amo la pelle falsa… Yeah, that's right, I think."

Caroline smiled, "Now, what'd that mean?" she now attached herself to his arm, one hand above the line of her shoulder on his arm.

"I said, I hate women who use you for money and I don't like fake leather." He laughed.

"Huh!" she laughed out, "Well, you do not have to worry about either with me." And that was true. She found pleather to be cheap and worthless… and she had more money that he did, she had no doubts about that. Her parents left her EVERYTHING!

He smiled, "Aside from… You know… I don't really hate too much."

"Hmm…" she hummed, "So, tell me what it is you could not live without?"

He shrugged, "You want me to say that in Italian too?"

"No. Let's make this easier on ourselves and speak in a language we share." She replied, leaning her head on his arm. She had drawn herself closer to him. She'd a little meat on her bones, but not enough to keep the cold from biting harsher than it did others.

He slid his arm around her shoulders, "I think one of the biggest things I love is honestly goin' t'church on Sundays." He laughed, "I mean… I hate dressin' p an' I don' go every Sunday but- yanno- I feel good after going… that make sense?"

"Oui. What church do you attend? Perhaps I can go with you one day. I haven't gone to Church in a long while." She responded easily.

He smiled, "Sure- Why not?"

She smiled right back until she slipped a bit on a small patch of ice, "Merde!" she cursed.

He grabbed her arm, "Ya okay?" his eyes were wide.

"Oui. Merci, Johnny." Whenever she spoke French be she said his name, she habitually softened the 'J'.

He grinned and hugged her when she was standing, "Good."

"Dieu, I am so clumsy sometimes… Je vous jure…" she shook her head.

He laughed, "It's okay."

She nodded, "I would suppose it's my turn to admit what I like and do not?"

He smiled, "Yes."

Taking a slight breath, she started in French and just couldn't stop; "J'adore les couleurs rose, rouge et blanc. J'aime les choses douces. Je chéris ma famille ... Et, je vous le souhaitez. Mais, je n'aime pas les choses sales, mauvaise blagues, et la mauvaise compagnie. Je déteste la violence aussi absolument. Il est tout à fait barbare."

He stared at her, "Er… Come again?"

She clacked, "Je suis désolé… Ah, I am sorry… I adore the colors pink, red, and white. I love soft things. I treasure my family... And, I like you. But, I do not like dirty things, bad jokes, and bad company. I also absolutely detest violence. It is quite barbaric."

Johnny looked sideways, "I'm dirty an' violent…" he told her.

"Correction, Johnny; You were dirty and I have yet to see you be violent." She, well, corrected.

He laughed, "I'm not dirty today?" he asked.

"Since I cannot smell the scent of cigarettes and oil on you, non. Vous n'êtes pas." She lightly shrugged.

"Cause I skipped tune-up class!" he grinned.

Slowly, she nodded, "Perhaps…" She then looked at a store they were passing, "Attendre! Je tiens à pain et fromage" and she went off towards the store without waiting.

He blinked and ran after her, "What?"

"Cheese and Bread." She replied, and while she was in the store, she picked up grape juice and fruits. She paid and seemed rather charming before taking the requested paper bags in her arms and out the door. "I did not have breakfast… I woke up late."

He laughed, "Oh, okay."

With a curt nod, "How much longer until we get there?" she asked.

"Not long." He smiled.

"Si tu le dis…" she responded.

He sighed, "What?"

"If you say so." She clacked, "I'm sorry. I keep slipping back into French around you. If anything, it shows how comfortable I am with you."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Would I allow you to touch me so much in public if I were not?" she replied with a small smirk.

He grinned, "Guess not."

She laughed, "Correct."

"So… Ya only eat bread an' cheese fer breakfast?"

"No. But I had a craving." Her shoulders bobbed upwards in a shrug.

He laughed, "Sure, okay. Well, I think we got other food at the hideout anyways…"

"Fresh? Good food? Or is it canned nonsense?" she grilled.

He blinked, "Canned nonsense…"

"Non! I will not eat that. I refuse." She sighed a bit sadly, "I miss France. Long lunches, good food. Beautiful landscapes."

He shrugged, "I'm a wheaties fan."

Caroline scoffed, "I shall have to make you breakfast one day, then…It will…" she thought a moment, "Blow your mind." And given her accent at times, that was not a phrase she should say often around Johnny.

He smirked, blushing a bit.

She glanced up at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nuthin'."

She squinted at him skeptically, "Uh-huh… You realize that I do not believe you."

With a gin, he grabbed her bag, then her hand and ran after exclaiming, "I know. C'mon! Almost there!"

"Neh!" she exclaimed at being pulled. With her splotchy grace and the weather and her inactivity, this was not something she should be doing! "S-sl- Ralentir!"

He had no idea what she said so he just kept running! It was not a long dash to the greaser hideout. He grinned at her as they entered, "Here it is."

She yanked the bag from Johnny's hands and hissed, ""Vous êtes stupide! Vous auriez pu me tuer! La prochaine fois, vous devriez écoutez-moi, salaud!" as she walked past, into the building.

He blinked, "Wha?"

"Nothing." She said icily.

He sighed, "Do not be mad."

She turned with a scoff, "Mad? Who is mad? I am certainly not!" she spat sarcastically.

He sighed, "Yes, you are."

Setting the bag down on a nearby surface, Caroline sighed herself and leaned on it, "No. I can't be angry because it was partially my own fault." She murmured in French for a moment, "You frightened me deeply when you burst into a run. I do not run, Johnny. I apologize."

He blinked, "Ya don't run?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her, "If I did, would we have had this…" she waved her hand, "Querelle?"

He looked confused.

"Eugh!" Caroline exclaimed, then walked up to Johnny, "Forget about it. It will be so much easier to just forget."

He nodded, "Kay…" he looked away from her.

Caroline inhaled a moment, then moved back over towards the food and cleaned off a spot to put it all out. She set it up for two and motioned Johnny over with her back still to him.

He walked over, "Yeah?"

"Eat." She stated simply, cutting a thin piece of bread and a thicker piece of cheese and took a small bite of the two together.

He raised an eyebrow, "Cheese sandwiches?" he smirked.

Offering a half felt glare, she pointed to the fruit, "Fruit too, Johnny. Just eat."

He laughed and turned and started to eat.

Caroline ate very little and turned to Johnny, "Are you finished?" when he honestly wasn't.

He looked away a bit, but nodded, "Yup." He said, "That stuffs pretty good."

She chuckled and began putting everything bag in the bag, "Fresh premium food is always 'pretty good'."

He laughed, nodding, "Yeah." Oh, he thought, what I would do for a can of Ravioli's right about now.

Once Caroline finished cleaning up, she looked to Johnny, "Do you have a fridge, so this food does not go bad?"

He nodded and hopped over the bar! Glass bottles shattered as he accidentally knocked them down.

"Oh non!" Caroline exclaimed and glanced over the bar. Now, if Johnny had been behind her, chances are, he'd see a real nice flash of her upper thighs. "What a mess!"

Johnny laughed a bit, looking up, "No biggie. Larry'll get it later."

With a firm placing of hands on hips, Caroline disagreed, "Where are the cleaning supplies?"

He shrugged, "I'unno."

Caroline frowned, then wandered off in search of the broom closet, which wasn't too hard to find, since it was by the bathrooms. Hauling out the broom and dustpan, she set to work, then brought out the mop and began mopping the area behind the bar.

Johnny watched her, sitting on the bar itself, "Why ya care?" he asked.

"Why don't you?" she asked in a huff, "I hate messes! You know this."

"Oh!" he laughed, "Sorry-forgot. Want help?"

"Non." She spat, then inhaled deeply, "Just… Let me do this. If it isn't done my way, I throw a fit." She was a bit of a control freak when it came to her cleaning.

He nodded, "Kay."

After she finished, she straightened herself out and realized that while on her cleaning rampage, she'd wiped down the bar and had to control herself to not clean the rest of the place to her liking.

Almost like she were being controlled and resisting, she set the mop down and walked away, shaking her hands to get the itch to clean out of them.

Johnny looked at her, "Ya okay?"

"I have to stop cleaning otherwise I won't stop until the whole place is done…" she admitted, sounding weak, like she just finished fighting for her life.

He hugged her, "I'll help!"

She smiled weakly, "Merci, Johnny." She hummed, softening the 'J' once more.

He grinned and kissed her neck.

"Hmm…" she hummed in appreciation, exposing more of her neck to him without realizing.

He kissed slowly down her neck, eyes shut.

One of her hands, chilled fingers and all, reached up and gripped at Johnny's neck tenderly.

Johnny moaned and pushed her back against the wall.

Caroline gasped, then gripped Johnny's jacket to pull him in for a hot kiss. Her stomach squirmed in fluttering knots and she loved it!

He moaned and pushed his hips over hers hotly.

"Mon Dieu, Johnny." She moaned, there was no English anymore, just French. Her mind a total blank for an indeterminate amount of time.

He smirked again and sucked on her collarbone to distract her. Then, she felt his warm hands reaching down between the skin of her stomach and the waist of her winter Aquaberry School slacks.

With a sharp gasp and a sudden surge of strength, she shoved him away, "Non! I'm not a whore!"

He sighed, "Fine."

She ducked her head and slightly shook it as she relaxed and leaned back against the wall, "I am terribly sorry, Johnny."

He smiled, "Don't apologize."

She looked up slightly, "But it seems like something you desperately want and I can't give that to you…" she rolled her eyes a touch after a second, "Yet…"

He laughed, "Nah. I'm impatient s'all!"

She gave him a concerned look. He had no idea how much that frightened her. To have a young man who wanted sex so badly and couldn't help it. And she was far from ready.

He blinked and said quickly, "I mean, in the mood, I'm impatient!"

Caroline nodded in understanding, "And it seems that sometimes, when I say your name, you've a renewed vigor… This concerns me dearly, Johnny."

He laughed, "Oh… That…"

Her brow furrowed in more concern, "So you admit it now?" her words were a bit on the careful and cautious side.

He smiled, "It's your accent."

She paused a moment, eyes drifting in thought, then a light draped across her features in realization, "Oh."

He laughed, "It's okay…"

She looked like she was about to argue, but decided against it. Heaving a short sigh, she pushed away from the wall, "We should head back so that we might attend at least one class today."

He smiled again, "Okay." He replied.

Gathering her coat and the disregarded food bag, Caroline looked towards Johnny.

Johnny grabbed her hand, smiling.

"No running, remember that… Johnny." She made a point to saying the 'J' right… According to American's.

He laughed, "Right. No runnin'!"

She nodded and let him lead her back to the Academy. She never would have found her way back on her own!

He looked at her, "Are you alright?" he asked as they entered the door.

"Oui." She stated absentmindedly. "I need to go and put the food away… I shall talk to you later, Johnny." She said, snapping out of it for a moment. Lightly, she pecked him on the cheek and wandered back out to head off to the Harrington House.

He sighed and watched her go.

Caroline walked into the empty House and wandered to the kitchen, putting everything away before heading up to her room to stumbled onto her bed.

How was it going to work between them? Is this what a relationship is really like? It couldn't be! She snapped at him so much and despite the good things about Johnny, there were bad things, too. Things she didn't quite understand.

There was also that fact that he wanted sex and she was far too afraid to allow him such things. That or it mixed heatedly with pride. She remembered though, slowly, as she thought on why she always became so terrified. And without warning, she knew. She remembered what she had blocked out for a year or two already.

Roughly at the end of Summer two years ago, she'd run into a group of travelers. A wife, husband, and three children. One about two or three years older than her 15-year-old self. The second was about 12, and the third was around 8 or 9.

They asked for her to help them find a store front Caroline had never heard of before. And by that time, her stay in France had nearly erased her memory of English, since she never really used it, read in it, or thought in it.

It took nearly all day of leading them to similar stores as they had described, but she simply couldn't find the one they were specifically looking for.

By the end of the day, she showed them to their hotel and bid them adieu before she wandered onto the path towards her home.

All three of the couples'children were boys. And the oldest, he went by the name of Sebastian, had followed her on her way home. As they were passing a quiet section of homes, he took that opportunity to drag her into a darker place further from wandering eyes.

She was terrified, and that fright only doubled with self doubt and mistrust as she caught sight of Sebastian's face. Those cold grey-blue eyes, that pale skin and blonde hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck engraved themselves into her head as he expressed his solitude and hatred for people 'like you'.

Caroline didn't understand. She'd done nothing to him. She was kind to him and his family, right? So, why was he doing this to her?

"All you beautiful people looking down on me! Just like my mom and dad! I've seen the looks every one gives me and heard the conversations of my parents' friends. They always ask how they ended up with some kid like me!" he had hissed, eyes full of rage, hurt, and hatred.

He tore at her skirt, trying to physically decide whether or not to just pull it down or lift it up.

"S'il vous plait… ne pas-" his hand crushed over her mouth in anger.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted.

It was his own shout that had alerted a passing patrol.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and tried dragging Caroline with her, but she resisted and leaned away from him.

"AIDEZ-MOI!!!" she cried desperately trying to break away from Sebastian. "S'IL VOUS PLAÎT AIDE-MOI!"

The patrol rushed over and after a short scuffle and Sebastian dropping Caroline to bolt, the authorities brought the two in. There was publicity. "Tentatives de touristes américains de violer des jeunes français Girl!" The headlines read. "American Tourist Attempts To Rape Young French Girl!"

Sebastian's parents didn't really fight for him. They couldn't. The process was drawn out and long and Caroline couldn't forget the feeling of his hands on her thighs, trying to get her skirt to go one way or the other. That is, until about 8 months later, Sebastian was sentenced to 7 years in a French Prison and she blanked everything out. Covered those thoughts with dirty tarps to never see the light of day again…

And every time Johnny couldn't help himself, the terror and betrayal came back as if she did remember.

Caroline was on her back, still in her clothes, jacket, and shoes when a sob broke from her throat and all she did was sob for an hour. After that, she got up, locked her door, and took a long, hot bubble bath before calling her Father's Sister all the way in Paris.

"Tante Dianna? C'est Caroline ...Non, je ne me sens pas bien." She sniffled and let loose a short sob before continuing, "Je me souvenais Sebastian ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est d'effectuer ma relation avec mon copain, Johnny."

* * *

_Now, Dianna is someone important in my life and she's been a great support for me, even thought I barely know her. I wanted to honor her for a moment. And in actuallity, she's from Ireland! Her accent is so fun! And she's a sweet person with a strong faith who beat cancer. She's gone through things similar to my own life and has been so terribly helpful. I wish there was more I could do to show her my appreciation, but there is nothing to compare. Thank you, Dianna! - Scitah_


	5. Riot in a Handbag

_NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! - Scitah

* * *

_

After a few hours on the phone with her aunt she began to feel better. She then hung up, and got undressed, and changed for bed. She slept in that next morning and when she finally awoke there was something abnormally warm about her blanket.

As soon as he eyes opened she came face-to-face with Johnny. He had his arms wrapped around her and his head tilted so his cheek was rested on her forehead.

"Morning." he grinned, "I let myself in!"

"I locked my door, Johnny. Why are you sleeping with me?" She asked. She liked it, it was just… Odd.

He shrugged, "No reason. I just got in."

Caroline shook her head and sat up, rubbing at her tired eyes. Her back now turned to Johnny. Her normally stiff posture slacked and she slouched over herself. The few hours before she'd gone to sleep came rushing back and she needed a moment.

She felt his hands move gently over her back to her shoulders, "Ya okay?" he asked.

She shivered, nodded, and stood, walking over towards the bathroom, "Oui." The door quickly shut and locked behind her.

He sighed and flopped back.

"She's probably mad at you for breaking in." he scolded himself, "Damn it, Vincent! Ya ruin everything!"

While inside the bathroom, Caroline leaned onto the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Come on, Lin… It's over…" she murmured to herself.

Johnny sighed loudly outside the door, "I'm sorry, Caroline.. I'll leave."

Caroline jerked slightly and looked at the door. Should she open it and say that it was all right? Should she let him leave? Turning fully towards the door, she stared hard at it and glanced down. She should let him stay. It's not like he was trying to take advantage of her or anything!

But, she couldn't move. Couldn't bring herself to open the door.

He sighed and punched his forehead, "Dammit. Dammit!" he cursed under his breath, "See ya in class, babe!" and he left.

Caroline opened her mouth, "Okay." but she barely heard her own words as she walked towards the door of the bathroom and leaned her forehead against it. Staring down at the knob and lock, she stood there, effectively missing first class.

"Sebastian has sent many letters…" she remember Dianna expressing. "We've burned all of them, but they just keep coming."

Caroline shivered at what she'd said without thinking, "Send them to me…"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Caroline responded hesitantly in English. The entire conversation was French save for Caroline's last affirmative response.

"What was I thinking?" She questioned herself now.

Johnny waited outside the Harrington House determinedly for hours. He needed to apologize for being weird and freaking her out.

Unfortunately for him, she wouldn't so much as venture outside of her own bathroom, much less the Harrington House!

Eventually he gave up and went to the Tenements to lay around and be miserable.

By the time she finally did come out, she wandered down to the kitchen to make herself a quick meal. If she'd run into anyone, she didn't respond to them at all. Her meal was eaten in her room and she sat bouncing the tip of her pencil onto her journal, thinking of what to write and how much she even wanted to write.

All she'd been doing was thinking about Sebastian and how he'd effected her life so suddenly. Was it Johnny's fault or her own? She wasn't sure.

She didn't see him for a long time, occasionally she would glance out her window and he wouldn't be there. He didn't want to bother her- he didn't want to ruin anything. He wanted it to work but didn't know how to make it work.

Caroline spent roughly a week within her room, only coming out for food and to check the mail. She couldn't focus on anything but those letters. By Saturday, a stack of about 11 envelopes rubber banded together was delivered to her by Gary.

She pulled him into her room and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on, Caroline?" he asked, frowning in suspicion.

She winced and glanced at the letters he still had in his hands. "I do not wish to talk about it, Gary. I just want to put it behind me."

He stared hard at her, as if trying to see if she'd change color or sprout a tail.

"Gary, please don't do this to me now? I can't handle this… I just need to see what's in those letters…"

"They're from France. Are they from your Fathers' family?" he asked, keeping the letters out of her reach.

"Not really…" she responded weakly.

"Don't you do that, Caroline! Don't go off and be weak like all these other stupid sheep! You are a Smith! Not only that, but you're my Cousin! Pull it together, Lin."

She grimaced, "Gary, please…"

"No, Lin!" he stood and shook the letters at her, "What ever the hell these are, whoever the hell sent them to you, you need to get over it! I won't have you being some stupid cow just because someone assaulted you!" he shouted.

Caroline looked upon Gary with widened eyes in shock, "Who told you that?"

Gary smirked, "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

Caroline sighed, "Obviously, Gary. Just give me those letters, damn it! I need them!"

"No… You don't!" he growled. "This idiot… This Sebastian… He's locked away in France. Let it go. Be glad he didn't actually get the chance to rape you!"

Caroline stood, "Shut up! You do not understand! You never would, Gary!"

The two cousin's stood in a hard stare until Caroline slowly shut her eyes and exhaled, dropping her angered stance, releasing her closed fists. "Gary-"

He snarled and tossed the bundle to her, "Take 'em. You're disgusting and weak. You are not my cousin, Caroline. You shame me…" he then walked towards the door but stopped at it and looked back at Caroline's back, "Heard about you and that Grease ball…. I thought you were better than that, Lin?"

"Perhaps that is what you think, Gary… But you had never bothered to know anyone other than targets and fools, so you have no right to speak about Johnny like that." she spoke, forcing her voice to stay neutral rather than the quivering and breaking one she wanted to use to accompany the silent tears streaming down her face.

"Pfft!" Gary then threw open the door and slammed it violently behind him, causing Caroline to jump before crumbling to the floor to sob.

Johnny blankly climbed the steps to the Harrington House, he sighed, looking at his feet as he walked.

He knew it was over, and he was miserable. She'd totally been avoiding him all week.

Gary, who'd just began down the stairs quickly went back up them and hid from view, watching Johnny approach his Cousin's room. A glare was set upon his face, perhaps the one he reserved for Jimmy… Perhaps worse, it was hard to tell when he glared nearly all the damned time!

Johnny knocked on her door.

Caroline looked over with a gasp and stared, "Wh-who is it?" she wiped at her eyes only to find that tears streaked down no matter how hard she tried.

"Me." he sighed.

Caroline paused a moment, then dropped the letters, scrambling to the door to throw it open and launch herself onto Johnny. She gripped tightly to him and cried into his shoulder, mumbling quickly in French about how upset she was and about how much she'd missed his nonsense!

Johnny was surprised but hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry!" he blurted.

She pulled back, "Dis-moi pourquoi?" Then caught herself. "Why?"

"For makin' ya cry!" he stated as if it were obvious.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, then lightly laughed, "Non… No, Johnny. It was something else. You worried me, but there was something else that was bothering me… Something from long ago…"

He blinked, "Is it okay now? I gotta beat down anyone??"

Vigorously, she shook her head, "No. No violence, Johnny. You know I don't like it. I don't know if it's alright, though… But it explains a lot about how I react to y-" she paused that for a second, "to people a certain way…"

He blinked, "To me?" he asked, guessing what she might have been about to say.

She glanced down and sighed, "Sometimes, Johnny, you are far too perceptive…"

He blinked, "Wha's perceptive mean?"

"You…" her eyes looked up at him, "… Simply put, you're quick to understand."

He nodded, "Oh. So, I'm smart."

She went to say 'No.' but decided against it, and settled for "At times."

He sighed, "I give up." he kissed her, "You okay?"

She glanced downwards, "Not really, no."

"What can I do?" he asked.

She shook her head once more, "Nothing, Johnny. I believe that this is something I must do myself."

He nodded, "While ya do it yaself want me to hold your hand?" he grinned. He just wanted to help- he always wanted to help.

Caroline smiled weakly, "No, Johnny. I know I've tucked myself away for very long, but my solitude is not yet over. I just need to sort things out." She leaned up and pecked him sweetly.

He blinked, "So.. I gotta go away?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'll come to you when I've settled my problem." and to his skeptical look, she added, "I promise."

He sighed, "Okay.." he handed her a piece of paper, "That's my address. One of the two is where I'll be. Or the auto shop- okay?"

With an affirmative nod, she smiled once more, still weak, like the last. "Okay."

He smiled then kissed her, "See ya soon?"

"Yes." then rolled her eyes, "Go on, now, Johnny. Before Pinky finds out you were here and stalks you." she waved for him to go, like a child, almost.

He sighed, "Fine."

She watched him leave, down the stairs before shaking her head and shutting the door. That allowed Gary the chance to follow Johnny as Caroline stared at the letters on her floor.

Gary was quick and quiet, this was not the first time he'd ever followed some one…

Johnny, once outside, threw his fist in the air and did a little shuffle with his feet, "She still likes me! Yeah!" he cheered for himself before happily proceeding towards the auto-shop to get his bike to go 'home'.

Gary rolled his eyes at Johnny, before stealing someone else's bike and riding after Johnny. "Stupid Grease Monkey." he muttered to himself softly. There was a good three car's worth of space between the two.

Johnny wouldn't have noticed him even if he was right behind him- he was too busy doing bunny-hops and swerving around in absolute content for himself to notice anything else.

Gary snarled at Johnny's back, "What a child…" And the more he followed, the more he hated the boy!

Finally Johnny pulled over and chained his bike to a lamppost then climbed through the window of the tenements.

Gary tucked the bike he stole away and spied into the window.

Johnny wasn't in the room however, Gary could see his silhouette stepping over wreckage and around bodies of other Greasers as he headed for the steps.

Gary waited a moment, before jumping in and sneaking through the room. These morons were either asleep, or unconscious from drinking earlier! He thought with utter disgust.

Johnny finally stopped walking in a room up on the second floor. He didn't bother shutting the door as he undressed. Somewhere in the middle of removing his t-shirt he began to sing.

He wasn't very good, but he was enthusiastic.

Gary stared a moment, taking in details of not only Johnny, but his room. He wouldn't be worthy if he didn't notice everything! From the gum stuck to the far wall, to the dirty sock close to the doorway.

After a while, he had decided enough was enough and took a step back, turning to leave. He found no new fault to Johnny but was more than willing to create them! A smirk crossed his features as he slunk off, picking up the bike he stole and heading home to iron out the details of his move.

Johnny went to bed as happy as a kid on Christmas. He and Caroline were still together. His world was still okay. So long as he knew that he was fine.

The next morning, that bundle of letters still laid on the floor. Caroline had successfully ignored them. After a shower, she walked out with her toothbrush in her mouth and looked down at the letters. Picking them up, she placed them next to her journal and went on with her usual morning routine.

Right before she threw on her red work shoes to go with her maroon over vest with silver tassels, her white button up blouse and white work slacks. A knock interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Gary."

"It's open." was all she had to say as she sat and pulled the shoes on.

Gary entered and pulled a rather solemn looking face. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what, exactly, Gary?" Caroline asked.

"About that stupid Grease Ball! You've got some of the most gossipy people living with you and you heard nothing?" He asked, shutting and locking the door.

Caroline perked up, "What do you mean? What's happened?"

"He laughs about you behind your back, Lin. He brags to his 'buddies' about how he bagged a Rich little French girl and how he'll toss her aside!"

Caroline frowned, "That's not true at all, Gary. Do not lie to me."

Gary frowned and crouched in front of her, "I'm not! I apologize for everything I said yesterday… But here is something I won't apologize for; He brags about how he's going to…"

Caroline searched Gary's face, "To… To what? Gary what?"

He almost smirked, this was so easy! "How he's going to…" he glanced down, "'pop' your 'cherry', Caroline. How he's going to have sex with you just so he can throw you aside."

Caroline stared, horrified, then stood and walked over to her vanity, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes landed on the letters, "That's not true…"

"You're like climbing Mount Everest… He does it for the fame. The popularity…" Gary stood, smirking a little before whipping it away. "He is only using you to hurt Lombardi."

Caroline shook her head, "Non! Stop it, Gary! Stop this now!"

"I'm only looking out for you! You have to believe me!"

"Get out!" she shouted, turning towards him with anger and tears.

He grimaced and held up his hands, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." and he scrammed, leaving Caroline to once more, fall to her knees.

Johnny was pacing by the phone in the tenements. He forbade all of the other guys to use the phone. He was too busy waiting for her call.

She didn't call until about an hour later. She was hysterical and blubbering yet angry and savage. There wasn't an English spoken word that fell to his ear. None of it sounded remotely happy… And he could swear, than names Gary and Lombardi were in there somewhere. He was also pretty sure she called him a piece of shit in French.

He waited until she was done, "I'm sorry.." he mumbled, he didn't know what he'd done but he expected it was pretty bad.

"You're sorry? That is all you have to say for yourself?! I cannot believe what you've done!! How dare you. CHAT MERDE!" and the phone went dead.

He sighed, "I dunno what I even did," he mumbled walking through the tenements to try and clear his head.

Caroline paced, clutching her phone before throwing it across the room in anguish. She cursed for a very long while, slurring together both French and English in her shouts.

It was obvious to the entire house, as her voice echoed, that she was livid. And Gary, who had waited around outside, and could hear, was ecstatic that his plans had worked.

There was a knock on the door, "Caroline?" Pinky said softly as she peeked in.

Caroline turned, furious, then sighed, "Yes, Pinky?"

"What's happening?" she asked.

Caroline ground her teeth, "Johnny had… Deceived me. He tried to make me a conquest! Just so he could get back at that stupid little tramp!" and she paced again clenching and unclenching her fists.

Pinky blinked, "What?"

"He lied! He lied to me!" she spat, picking up a vase with flowers and water in it and chucking it across the room.

Pinky dodged, "About?"

"Everything!" she shouted, then shook her head, "I was such a fool."

"How'd you get such an idea?" Pinky asked, shutting the door and approaching her friend.

"My cousin." she sighed and moved to the window to stare out. "I don't know what was truth and what was lies… Gary wouldn't lie to me about this…"

"Gary Smith?" Pinky snorted, "He lies all the time."

"He lies to people who aren't me. I've never given him reason to… I've always been there. He's nearly the reason I'm even here! I'm the only one who even remotely cares for him like a family should. I've known him all my life! He has known me all of his…" she paused, "What reason would he have to lie to me?"

"He doesn't like Johnny." Pinky guessed, shrugging clueless-ly. With a cousin like Derby she wasn't surprised for all cousins to be two-faced liars.

Caroline blinked, "… Gary had never been so petty before…" she murmured softly, "Johnny apologized though…" She didn't realize that she'd yelled at him in French.

"Why don't you go speak to Johnny?" Pinky asked, "Worst case is he lies. But guys like him can't lie their way out of a parking ticket!"

Caroline looked at Pinky, "I thought you hated me?" she asked suspiciously.

Pinky laughed, "Oh! That was when I thought poor people were trendy! I'm dating Derby again and we're quite satisfied."

Caroline nodded, "I see." she then rubbed at her eyes, "I think I'll just stay here for the rest of the afternoon. I don't feel like going anywhere at the moment…" she had responded to Pinky's 'go to' question finally.

She nodded, "Alright. If anyone comes calling what do you want me to say?"

"I'm running errands or out of town… Something that they'll find they cannot track me down…" she stated, walking over to sit at her vanity and pick up the letters.

"Alright." she nodded and left.

Caroline clenched her jaw and pulled the rubber band from the letters. The first one she noticed had the earliest date, so she opened it.

"Caroline,

I have sent you countless letters and you have not responded. Those first few were hateful and I blamed you for everything… But, I've been getting counseling. I'm working through it. But then, I apologized and I won't stop until I get a response from you, because the therapist here says I must. So, I am sorry.

Today, Jerome started yelling at Flin over the Chess Board. The guards took him to Solitary. For breakfast, we had pancakes with no syrup or butter and very little milk. For lunch, we had indescribable sandwiches with orange juice or apple juice. For dinner, we had meatball's and pasta. The meatballs were very small. I asked Tim why and he said that someone had choked another inmate a very long time ago with a larger than normal meatball. I didn't believe him.

I wonder how my brothers are.

Sebastian."

She inhaled and exhaled, hands shaking. He seemed so damn normal. Reaching for the next, she pealed it open.

"Caroline,

I have sent you countless letters and you have not responded. Those first few were hateful and I blamed you for everything… But, I've been getting counseling. I'm working through it. But then, I apologized and I won't stop until I get a response from you, because the therapist here says I must. So, I am sorry.

Jerome was released from solitary today and forced to apologize to Flin. Flin forgave him because the guards where there. If they weren't I don't think Jerome would have apologized or Flin would have forgiven him. And, just to make a show of it, the two played checkers together.

I can't remember if I told you about the pieces, but they're large rubber pieces. I asked Tim why that was, and he said because some inmate had killed a man by jamming chess pieces into another's eyes, while some other inmate killed another by having him choke on the checker's plastic quarter sized pieces.

For breakfast, we had waffles with no butter or syrup and very little milk. For lunch, we had undercooked pizza, all cheese, and either apple or orange juice. For dinner, we had tacos… Or at least, I think they were tacos.

Sebastian"

Caroline bit her lip before continuing on. She read through each short letter, pushing down her fear and anguish. Johnny was also pushed from her mind. It wasn't long until Caroline placed the letters into a shoe box, neatly tucked into their envelopes.

Pinky knocked suddenly once the box was under her bed, "We have someone here- uh.." she looked over her shoulder, "A weird- unexpected someone.."

Caroline frowned, but opened the door, eyeing Pinky disapprovingly.

"Uhm..." Pinky pointed at the shorter brown-haired boy next to her.

Peanut Romano looked up at her, "Are you Johnny's new broad?" he asked

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!!! ^^ - Scitah_


End file.
